


Sleepy Times

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Cuddles, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, One Big Happy Family, Other, Space family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: A birthday gift for a fellow Ravager.Peter doesn't mind if Groot joins him in bed after having a nightmare. He won't say to no to Gamora joining. Or Mantis. Let's just say Peter is down with a cuddle pile





	Sleepy Times

 “I am Groot.”

   Peter opened up one eye. Baby Groot stood before him, tears streaming down the tree’s face. Yawning, Peter opened up both eyes and he looked down at the tiny sequoia. This was a normal occurrence. Groot would wake up crying due to some bad dreams and would wander around until he found someone willing to comfort him.

   “Had a nightmare?”

   Groot nodded. Peter reached down so Groot could crawl into his hand. Groot crawled over to the pillow and snuggled down next to Peter. Peter would never admit this but Groot was pretty adorable. He was about to close his eyes when he heard a soft knock at the door. Looking up, he saw Gamora standing there. She was wearing her faded gray pajamas and her hair was messy.

   “Hey,” She said, looking at bit nervous.

   “Can’t sleep?”

   Gamora nodded. Peter scooted back a bit and offered up a spot to Gamora. Gamora smiled softly as she joined him on the bed. Carefully, she laid down, making sure not to wake up Groot. Thankfully, the slumbering tree didn’t stir. Peter wrapped an arm around Gamora’s waist and was ready to close his eyes when he saw Mantis peering over the door frame. She said nothing but Peter could read the expression on her face.

   “Come on in.”

   Mantis grinned and entered the bedroom. She placed herself between Peter and Gamora, sighing happily. Peter patted her head as she closed her eyes, a smile on her face.

   “Hey,”

   Rocket hopped onto the bed. Peter hushed him, motioning to the three sleeping bodies in the bed. Rocket got the message.

   “I was looking for Groot,” He whispered. “I tried looking in the kitchen, the cockpit, the basement, the–”

   “You can sleep here too if you want.”

   “Well, Groot will probably be upset if I’m not here in the morning so why not?”

   Rocket placed himself at Gamora’s feet. With a yawn, he curled up into a ball and fell asleep. Peter didn’t even bother trying to go back to sleep. He just decided to wait until Drax appeared. The tall, gray alien silently entered the room and without saying anything, he just sat himself down on the floor.

   “Goodnight Drax.”

   “Goodnight Quill.”

   Peter yawned and finally, fell asleep.


End file.
